


Never Let Go

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has trouble letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> Written for kink_bingo, prompt is at the end.

“So, what’s up with Pinkman’s new female friend?” Saul Goodman inquired as he sat back in his desk. Walt raised an eyebrow.

“Who?” 

There was Andrea, of course, but she certainly wasn’t “new”, they’d been together for a month or something like that and Saul had known about her even before Walt had. Not to mention, sleeping around wasn’t in Jesse’s bag of tricks; he was decidedly loyal. Saul must have been mistaken, or confused, or something.

“Dark haired girl. Long straight black hair.”

Walt rolled his eyes. 

“Sounds like Jane. But that’s impossible.”

“Needless to say,” Saul agreed. “That’s the one that’s tragically no longer among the living… right?”

Walt glared at him.

***

Walt knocked on Jesse’s door. He hadn’t answered his cell phone again. Whatever the hell was going on with him, Walt had to make sure that Jesse wasn’t going to allow it to get in the way of their new operation.

Walt didn’t have time for Jesse’s shit this time around. It was bad enough that Skyler was up his ass about a new “exit strategy”, he didn’t need to be babysitting his partner at the same time.

“Jesse!” Walt yelled through the door. “Open up!”

He banged against the door and grumbled loudly to himself. What the hell was going on?

“Jesse!” he called again. He was about to break the door down when the inside door opened and Jesse appeared.

There were dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn’t slept, or maybe he had been crying, Walt couldn’t tell.

“What?” Jesse snapped. “I was busy. Come in.”

Walt crossed his arms as Jesse let him inside.

“You didn’t answer your cell phone.”

“I was busy. Like I said.”

“Doing what?”

“What do you care?” Jesse retorted. “Sleeping. Watching porn. Who cares?”

Walt glared and moved to take a seat on Jesse’s futon.

“I care when you don’t answer your phone. What am I supposed to think? That you’re off getting high? Or lying dead in a ditch somewhere?”

Jesse sat in his circular chair and crossed one leg over the other, before raising his hands and gesturing down the length of his body.

“As you can see, all here in one piece. So are you satisfied now?”

“No,” Walt replied bluntly. “What have you been up to?” Jesse raised an eyebrow.

“No idea what you’re talking about, Mr. White.”

“Saul says that some new girl has been coming by your house.”

Jesse shrugged and shifted in his seat. Maybe it was just Walt’s imagination, but he looked uncomfortable. 

“Don’t know what you mean. The only girl who’s been coming by has been Andrea.”

“If you say so,” Walt replied. “I don’t really care what you do in your personal life. If you’re running around on Andrea I could care less…”

“…I’m not…”

“But if it’s going to interfere with work, then I need to know what’s going on with you. I can’t dive in to save you every time you want to have some goddamned crisis.”

Jesse stood up and glared at him.

“Never fucking asked you to,” he hissed. “Now get the fuck out.”

“Again?” Walt retorted, cocking his head to the side. “And never come back? Again, this time?”

Jesse didn’t look at him.

“Just get out.”

***

Walt got out, but he wasn’t happy about it. Why the hell was Jesse shutting him out? Walt was his one true partner, his one true ally – but thinking about that led him back to that meeting with Gus, where he had proclaimed, “You have one friend in this room… this man.”

He didn’t want to go back there if he could help it.

There was some feeling that wouldn’t quite let him go, however. Wouldn’t quite release him. There was something not right with Jesse, and he couldn’t figure out exactly what it was or even what he related to. Gale? Jane? This whole partnership? Had Jesse been damaged before Walt had come into his life or had he been relatively okay until Walt had shattered him in two? How much responsibility should Walt be taking for this?

Well, he couldn’t take _any_ responsibility until he knew what the hell was actually going on.

He’d just have to force Jesse to listen to him. He would wait for the right time.

***

It was late. About ten o’clock by Walt’s watch. Jesse’s car was parked outside, which must have meant he was home. 

Walt, for his part, was sitting off to the side in his own car and just keeping an eye on the place. Maybe he’d find out something that could get through to Jesse, even if he didn’t know what he wanted to get through to him about.

Or maybe he was just looking for something to fill his days since Skyler had cut him off.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw somebody approaching Jesse’s house. Or, rather, two somebodies. Two women of similar height; one with straight black hair and the other with curly black hair.

If he didn’t know any better, and if the girl on the left weren’t a few inches two short, he’d have said it was Jane and Andrea. But the girl on the right – there she was, turning – was definitely Andrea.

_What the hell is going on? Andrea’s so desperate she’s bringing Jesse Jane-look-a-likes to have sex with? There’s nothing okay with this. I need to put an end to this._

Walt found himself furious with Jesse’s girlfriend. She was feeding into this? Didn’t she have any self-respect at all?

 _Well, not that Jesse does,_ Walt snarked to himself.

They walked, hand-in-hand, up to Jesse’s door before disappearing inside. Walt figured that if they had just walked right in like that, Jesse must not have locked his door. He’d follow them in, just to see what was going on. Maybe Jesse needed to be pulled out of this once and for all. It wasn’t healthy. And if Andrea wasn’t going to stop it, Walt needed to.

He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he made his way to the door and jingled the doorknob. _Locked._

 _Well, I could always try and look in the window,_ Walt amended, but that made him feel like some kind of voyeur. And that just wouldn’t do.

It wasn’t like he couldn’t pick a lock, after all. He’d picked a lock when…

But it was better not to think about that. A few moments later he’d made short work of the lock and he stepped inside, trying to be as quiet as possible.

After all, with anybody else, this was how people got shot. But with Jesse… Jesse would just yell at him. Or maybe he’d appreciate the concern. Who the hell knew with him?  
Near the top of the steps, he had a decent view of Jesse’s bedroom. The door was wide open. The black-haired girl had her back to him, and Andrea was standing next to her, a hairbrush in hand. She began to slowly brush it, before putting the brush back down on the counter and picking up a little silver make-up case.

Okay, so Jesse’s two girlfriends were doing some kind of weird sleepover or girl’s night in? That seemed… incredibly odd, but beside the point. Where was Jesse? Out in another room getting high or something?

“You’ve got lovely hair,” Andrea announced. “Just a little bit more eye-shadow will really bring it out, too. And your eyes! Brown. A lovely brown.”

Walt blinked. Wouldn’t this girl know what color eyes she had?

Andrea picked up a q-tip and seemed to be applying eye-shadow, slow and deliberate, before putting it down and putting her hands on her hips. She smiled, but as much as she seemed to be trying to project pride, Walt sensed something uncertain in her eyes. Something kind of ill at ease.

She reached up and ran a hand through the girl’s hair. 

“Beautiful,” she announced. “You ready to look at yourself in the mirror…?”

Walt put it all together in the split second before she finished the sentence, the split second Andrea turned the swivel chair and directed it into the mirror.

His jaw dropped. He was ready to turn and run because of all he might have suspected, he hadn’t suspected this.

The soft black hair falling over a distinctly familiar face. Eyes he wouldn’t ever mistake, even if they were covered up by brown contacts. 

Eyes filled with something Walt didn’t want to put a name on.

He turned and in a flash was down the stairs, because he didn’t want to hear the end of that sentence. The realization that Jesse hadn’t let go, in fact had done the utter, complete opposite of letting go.

But still Andrea’s voice hung in his head: “You ready to look at yourself in the mirror… Jane?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo, "genderplay". Inspired by the video for Slipknot's "Snuff".


End file.
